Reborn
by PW 1
Summary: Two lives so lost within the darkness they called a world. Both loving one person but unable to completely obtain the love they saught out. They must learn to cope or loose everything, will they conquor or will they fail? (1x2 implications)
1. Relena

Reborn

By: Pixie Wings

"The only way to live a good life is to live on ones emotions" – Heero Yuy

Relena kept staring at the constant snow fall outside of her office window.On her desk were stacks of ignored documents outlining more and more peace plans which tended to give Relena a headache.Over the past four years she had either signed her approval to plans or signed her rejection and later had to submit a report about why she rejected or accepted it.She just wasn't in the mood for writing any lengthy reports today.

It would seem odd to many people to see this young woman at work by herself on a Saturday, especially on her 20th birthday, (AN:I don't know when Relena's birthday is but I'm pretty sure that it isn't in winter, but for this fiction to have a better backdrop, it has to be.) but then Relena wasn't just any other person.She was the person who was the embodiment of peace.She held many peoples' hopes and dreams, she was a person who many people looked up to and even worshipped.She was tired of it.She wanted her own life, but saw no way to have one of her own, the people just wouldn't allow it.She couldn't even have a boyfriend without the world approving of it.

She had tried a few times to have a decent boyfriend, first Shaun, but he got scared off by Milliardo and his over-protective ways, then Francis, but he got too egotistical for her liking and she quietly broke it off with him.Then finally she tried to go out with a young man named Luke, he was nothing like Shaun or Francis, he was more like one of those people who would eventually get into trouble, and the public didn't like him going out with her.They had hounded him on the streets and the media kept digging unnecessary events from his past out into the public eye.It finally got to the point where Luke had to move away to a colony and break all ties with her.

She sighed, she definitely had enough of this, of being Relena Peacecraft.Peacecraft, how she detested the very sound of the name now.Before she was curious about it, and maybe once she had enjoyed being able to be privileged with the name of Peacecraft, but lately she discovered that it wasn't a privilege, it was a curse.She slowly pushed the stack of documents out of her view as she slowly got up.

'I need a walk'she thought.She made her way to her closet and wrapped her thick winter's jacket around her, then she started to put on her gloves and cast a quick glance at her watch. '4:30, they'll be waiting to try and surprise me at home' she thought with a small smirk on her face.'Well why don't I surprise them, I think I'll go out and eat by myself, screw work and screw them'She grabbed her purse and hurried out her door.

Relena slipped out of the back of the building hopefully loosing her bodyguards who happened to be waiting for her at the main entrance.She walked down the alley into the crowded street and continued to walk at a normal pace until she was sure that her bodyguards couldn't locate her when they found her missing.'It's nice to be protected, but I do need some time alone once in a while'she continued to walk for a good half hour until she came upon a small café located on the corner of an intersection.

She entered and sat at one of the tables while a waitress came to serve her."What'll it be miss?"the waitress said in an annoying voice.Relena took a look at the choice of food and chose the special." and what type 'o drink miss?"the waitress asked again.Relena choose coffee and the waitress left.

Relena turned her gaze toward the window to watch the people passing outside of the window as she slowly slipped her gloves off of her small hands and rubbed them together.It had been awhile since she had the privilege of eating out by herself in public. 

She continued to stare intently out of the window until she heard a soft swish of a chair come from across her.She sighed again as she turned to see who the uninvited guest was. 'Probably some young diplomat who found me and wants to suggest some more empty notions for some popular project'she turned and nearly fell out of her chair as she saw a pair of violet blue eyes staring back at her.

"Duo" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Not much Relena, just happened to walk by and saw your pretty face starin' out the window and wondered what you were doin' here without your bodyguards and on your birthday no less."

"I ditched them"Relena replied, not caring about how weird that would sound coming from her."So did they send you to go fetch me Duo?"

"Who?Oh you mean that ol' brother of yours?Nahhh…anyway why are you here when you know that they're out at your place jus' waitin' for ya to come home for your big "surprise" party?"

"I just… needed some time of my own…to think things out I guess"

"What things?" Duo asked looking at her face trying to figure out why she seemed so down.

"Life…my life, or rather the my peoples life…" Relena replied sounding distant.

"Here ya go miss, would this gentleman like anythin' offa the menu?"The waitress said as she delivered the ham sandwich and clam chowder with the coffee.

"As tempting as it sounds, I can't, got a big dinner date tonight"Duo said keeping eye contact with Relena.

"So who's your date Mr. Death"Relenaasked trying to sound upbeat for Duo.

Duo sighed, he didn't want to tell Relena, he knew how she felt."No one in particular, just … a friend of mine"

"oh okay…" Relena said as she continued to eat her dinner.

Duo allowed Relena the privilege ofhis silence as she finished up her dinner.He sat there just watching her.'she sure is quite the looker these days' Duo mused as he observed Relena.'I bet even "Mr. Perfect Soldier Yuy" would even do a double take if he passed her' he then shook his head to clear his mind of his "friend"Heero hadn't even seen her for three years, but anytime anybody would even mention her name in front of him he would get this funny light in his eyes and his jaw could be seen clenching.

Duo had personally witnessed Heero throwing a temper tantrum when the new's would report that Relena had started to date a guy named Luke.He had spent countless hours at night doing research on the man and coming up to him in the kitchen the next morning (AN:one word…roommates) pointing out why this man was an obvious threat to Relena's life.Duo had actually made the mistake of telling Heero to go live with Relena if he was so worried about her.That had start an argument between the two of them with Heero saying that he had no interest in her, that the only reason why he didn't want her putting herself into danger was because she was what kept this world from starting the meaningless wars again.

Each day that the Relena went out with Luke, the more Heero deteriorated.He couldn't stand the thought of Luke, so Duo was there for his emotional support, until the day that the media announced joyfully that Luke had broken all ties with Relena and left for the farthest colony.That day was one of Heero's better days.He had let out a sigh and had said that the world was no longer in danger.It had confused Duo, had Heero thought of Relena as his world?Or did he say that metaphorically…It didn't matter anyway, he knew that Heero had feelings for her, but couldn't face it.So in the weeks to come after Luke and Relena's unfortunate split up, Heero began to give Duo some notice instead of facing up to the fact that he truly did care for Relena.At first Duo tried to talk Heero out of it, but eventually he grew to accept Heero using him for a way out of his emotions, he had become Heero's emotional toy.And Heero had become his escape in a way.Hilde had moved on with her life and found a fiancée, the night she had told him this was the night he vowed never to love again.He had made the mistake of waiting, but it turned out he waited too long.He had tried to tell her after she had showed him her engagement ring, but she knew what he was going to say and quieted him by saying that she always saw him as a good friend, and never anything more.

So when Heero turned to him, he was nervous as hell, but he accepted it, knowing it wasn't love, but a way to deal with their emotions, to escape life and love.They used each other for the time being, but he knew it would eventually end with Heero turning to Relena once he sorted things out.He had a feeling that the scheduled dinner out tonight was to have a "talk" about what had happened between them and what was going to be happening very shortly. Relena's voice called him out of his reverie.

"So Duo, what time is this dinner date of yours?"She asked not really wanting to pry into Duo's love life, just wanting to make conversation with the unusually silent Deathscythe pilot.

"Huh, oh in about an hour or two, are you done Jousan?"Duo asked not really caring to talk about the upcoming dinner.

"Yeah, do you want to take a walk with me?"she asked taking money out of her purse and placing it on the table before slipping on her gloves and getting up.

"Sure, where to"

"oh just around town"

They spent the next two hours just walking around the city taking in the sights that neither had really payed any attention to before, or had never had the chance to take notice of, and talking about anything that had happened to them, successfully avoiding the subject of Heero.Around 6:30 Duo reluctantly told Relena that he had to leave to get ready."Do you want me to take ya home Jousan?" he asked.

"No thanks Duo, I'd prefer a walk on the beach or in the park than go home to a party full of imaginary friends…"Relena said knowing that her brother had gathered up the same phony friends she had since high school.He had only invited the Gundam pilots once, but after that he had basically denied their existence.He hadn't wanted to acknowledge that a bunch of "boys" had actually foiled his plans to "teach" the people of the world a lesson.If he had invited the Gundam pilots to her parties, she might have considered attending today, but, she already knew that once again they were left out of her life, due to her brother.

"ahhh Jousan, it ain't always gonna be this bad ya know" Duo said putting a grin on his face giving her a poke in the side as well.

"Ooii, Duo!I know that, well I guess I'll see you around then…bye Shinigami (sorry if its spelled wrong)"Relena said as she began to walk towards the pier near the beach where they had stopped at.

"See ya Jousan!" Duo shouted as he turned and ran in the direction of the restaurant where Heero had told him to go to.

Relena waited until the braided boy ran out of her sight before she continued her walk towards the pier, 'he seems to have moved on successfully with his life ever since Hilde, I'm glad for him.'When she reached the edge of the pier she sat down and brought her knees up to her face to shield it from the stinging cold winds the ocean was producing.'The ocean, how calming the sound is' Relena thought as she felt herself begin to relax, she then let out a sigh and looked at the darkening sky above her.She could see the constellations twinkling at her (AN:remember, in winter darkness come like around 5-6) while the crescent moon reflected little light from the sun down at the oceans waters.

'the beach…this beach…it's so quiet.This is where I first met…Heero.God how long has it been since I last saw him, oh….it doesn't matter, I doubt that I'll ever see him again.He always hated me anyway, and I always followed him asking him to hate me, by encouraging him to hurt me.And I hate him too…'Relena's face took on a pained look as she thought that. 'No, I don't hate him, I could never hate him, he is the one who allowed us to obtain this peace we now enjoy, he is the one who truly fought for peace, him and the Gundam pilots.'She stayed at the pier thinking for the next thirty minutes before she decided that she had had enough of the beach and needed some hot chocolate.She walked down through the city before she came to a nice restaurant, but not too nice, more like casual.She walked through the glass doors and took a seat at a table near a window and ordered a hot chocolate.

She scanned the place, young lovers and friends sat all around the place chatting and holding hands.Little children were busy trying to devour every little sweet morsel from their dessert while their parents were making a fuss over how messy they were getting.This made Relena smile, her parent's had never really fussed over her, especially over getting messy.She shook her head as she let her eyes continue their exploration of the restaurant.Then for the second time in one day, she spotted the braided self proclaimed God of Death.

She couldn't see who he was with, because she was in the shadows.'well, I might as well go ahead and say hello, I wonder who he could be with' she thought as she began to get up.At the same moment she saw Duo pick up the person's hand and give it a light kiss.Relena smiled, 'it sure is going to be quite funny when I surprise him'.

She quietly sneaked up on Duo who was immersed in conversation with the other person, him doing all the talking.She then made a jump and managed to poke Duo in the ribs which sent him flying out of his seat yelling all sorts of death threats to whomever had pulled that prank off.But when he turned around and saw Relena his face turned completely white. 

"Duo….are you alright?I'm sorry if I surprised you I just wanted to say hi, I just came in from taking my walk and I saw you and wondered who you were with…Duo come on you look like you've seen a ghost.I don't look that bad do I?" Relena said trying to get Duo to return to his old self.

"uh….Re-….re-…Relena…ummm… hehe…err..well, um hi, ehh well you said hi and I said hi so…" Duo managed to stutter out before Relena walked past him to get a better look at his companion.But when Relena saw who it was, it was her turn to go white.

Heero stood up and glared at Relena, and looked to Duo."How long have you been here Relena?"Heero asked in his usual monotone voice that Relena had memorized years ago.Relena's face got her color back as she started to take a few steps backward."Long enough to know…to know whats going on between you and Duo"she hissed out the last name as she stared at Heero and then took a look at Duo, her eyes narrowing."So this is why you wouldn't tell me who you were going out with tonight.I thought you were my friend Duo! You knew how I felt about …..HIM!"Relena practically screamed drawing the attention of the entire restaurant.

"Relena, please, its really not like it seemed you see…" Duo began

"Oh shut your mouth, I don't want to hear your shit!"She said beginning to calm down.

"Look Relena, can't we talk about this somewhere else, where we can actually talk this out" Heero said.

"Fine" Relena whispered as she went back to her table and threw on her jacket and purse while pushing the waiter aside.

"Oh shit, she's pissed Heero…I knew this was no good from the beginning." 

"Just shut up and come with me" Heero said and he led him out the door with a seething Relena following them.

They walked down the street onto the lonely and desolate beach where Relena had just departed from.They stood there for a few minutes trying to sort out their thoughts and their feelings."Look" Heero began "We probably should have told you from the beginning about this, but I really don't see how it matters, you obviously moved on with your life from the looks of it so why shouldn't I have been able to also?"

"I didn't say you couldn't"Relena said taking the defense.

"Well that scene in there suggested otherwise, unless you have a problem about it being with Duo.." Heero said looking directly into her eyes.

Relena winced at the mention of Duo's name and remained silent.She knew she shouldn't have made a big deal about it.She knew Heero didn't love her so why couldn't she be happy for him when he did find someone he did love.She just couldn't find the answer, all she found was jealousy, she wanted him so badly, then and now, and nothing was going to change that or the pain that she emotionally was going through, even though he wasn't hers from the start.

"but..Heero and I did some talking tonight" Duo said trying to say something to get into the conversation since he was already a big part of it.

"Duo…let me handle this!"Heero said.

"FINE!I'm only a BIG part of this conversation or argument or quarrel or whatever you choose to call this!I might as well take a walk" Duo said beginning to walk down the beach away from them.

Relena let out a quivering sigh, and said in a barely audible voice, "Why didn't you kill me?You always said you would and … you never did."

"…"

"it would have been easier on me if you had, I have no true friends, and I only live a phony life given to me by the people who never allowed me to have what I wanted."

"You got what you wanted, you had Luke and all those other boyfriends!" Heero said his eyes gleaming.

"NO!They were never what I wanted, they were what the public needed to see, they needed to see me fail at something.They were never what I needed and never will be what I need….You…you were what I needed."

"…"

"but now I can't have you…Heero… you have carried out your threat, when you disappeared all those years ago, and then to find you now…you have carried out your threat…you did kill me..inside."Relena said as she allowed the tears from her eyes to come out of her.They gleamed from the moonlight, leaving shimmering trails on her face."You know today's my birthday, and, today's also my death…strange isn't it."

"Relena…" Heero began.He wanted to tell her that Duo wasn't anything, that they had just used each other to find comfort, he wanted to tell her that he loved her, but his mouth couldn't produce the words.

Relena began to walk up from the beach towards the road, "You know what Heero, I'm sorry for all those years I annoyed you, I'm sorry for not being able to be happy for you….I'm sorry.." she said again and again.

"Relena" Heero said, as if that were the only word he knew as he started to walk towards her, and took notice of a speeding truck rounding the curve in the road.

"Relena watch out!" He screamed as Relena stepped into the road staring at the headlights of the truck, frozen there like a deer would be.

Heero made a mad dash towards her but was too late.Two screams cut through the peaceful night air.One of a womans, and one of a tormented mans who never had the chance to tell his true love about how he felt about her, because of his stupidity and jealousy.

That night, one man lost his chance for love, but the woman had gained her freedom from the world.She had been, in a way, reborn into a new life, one where she didn't have to carry the world's problems.

ghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghg

I was in the mood for a deathfic, and Relena just happened to pop up.I know what some of you are going to say sick, demented person, No I'm not…I'm just under major depression at the moment and don't feel like posting the next part of my hearts loneliness fic.No I'm not really into yoai but Ireally have nothing against it, seeing as how it is a big part of the Gundam Wing fan universe on the internet.So I sort of incorporated it in my fic, but its very very vague…I'm sorry if you all didn't like it but I felt like writing it so…..sorry!go ahead and flame me if that's your desire, and I don't know if I'll do a sequel, I don't know if I'll still have that same inspiration that made me write this fic.Just tell me what you think of it and I'll go from there.Sorry there wasn't any silliness in this fic, but it just wasn't one of those kinds of fics where you could just randomly insert humor…although I do love those types of fics ^_^

Oh just a quick question…whose fault do you think it is for the ending scene?

~Pixie Wings~

Disclaimer:

Don't own Gundam wing or characters.Don't sue me, I don't have any money.


	2. Duo

Reborn: Duo 

By: Pixie Wings

I spent a day by the river

It was quiet and the wind stood still 

I spent some time with nature

To remind me of all that's real

It had been two weeks since Relena died and Heero disappeared, but Duo could still hear his two friend's voices screaming in his head.He hadn't been able to sleep for more than a few hours in the past week,he felt miserable and responsible for Relena's death."The great shinigami strikes again" he said sadly and walked out of his apartment building.

It was four in the morning and snow was falling from the black sky, there were no stars shining anymore, even the moon had gone down, seemingly afraid of the lone occupant of the streets.Duo was freezing, he hadn't brought a warm jacket, but he figured it didn't matter anymore.He was sad, and he was alone.That was all he could think about for now as he trudged down the darkened streets.He walked on and on, not really paying any attention to where he was going, he only knew that he needed to get away from the city.

After a while he found himself by a river, cold and alone.The river made only a slight trickling noise as it flowed over the rocks below it.Duo looked to the direction of the city and found it to be a good distance away 'good' he thought.The last thing he needed right now was to be around a bunch of faceless people who only cared about little things that really shouldn't be bothering anyone.

He sat down under a tree that no longer had any leaves.He held his hand out to catch the quickly falling snow, but as soon as it touched his hand it melted away.Duo had a pained look on his face when he saw this.'just like everything else in my life, as soon as I touch it, it disappears….' 

Its' funny how silence speaks sometimes when you're alone

And remember that you feel

'Like the Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Solo, Relena, Heero, and Hilde in a way'Duo thought glumly.They all tried to help me live a better life, but I never took advantage of the many chances that they gave me…

Again I stand against the Faceless Man

Duo sighed as he got up, 'I never deserved such good friends, caring people, they should have taken someone else…they might have had a better life…I…I just let them down time after time…and I'm letting them down again…'

He walked up to the edge of the river and looked at the reflection of himself.'I could do it…end it all right here and now' he thought and smiled at his reflection."you won't be there in a few minutes so you better get all of your smiles out here and now"he said to his reflection as he watched it closely, trying to figure out why he was allowed to live.

Now I saw a face on the water

It looked humble but willing to fight

I was the will of a warrior

His yoke is easy and His burden is light

He looked me right in the eyes

Direct and concise to remind me 

To always do what's right

Duo fell to the ground and clutched his head, why was he thinking like this?Yes he lost a lot in his life but he was sure this wasn't the way to do things…not this way.He * had * to live, he had to live to be able to keep his lost friends alive.They allowed him to live to become a better person through his experiences, and he knew that what he was thinking of earlier was just the easy way out.'no…I will * never * take the easy way out, I * won't * disappoint them this time…never again…'

He picked himself up and stood near the edge of the river once again, but for a different reason this time.He looked once again to his reflection and let out another smile, but this time it was a sad smile.'the old Duo is gone now… but this one will make the best of what my friend have given me… I will be a better friend to Hilde and do my best to keep my lost friends alive in everything I do…'He then turned and left the old Duo by the river, to stay there forever.He now was a new person to the entire world.

Again I stand against the Faceless Man

Duo managed to walk back to the city just before nine.He didn't realize how long he had been out there, and now he just couldn't feel the cold, his body seemed numb to it all.He passed a group of people who were busily walking down the street trying not to be late for their work.'work…haven't been back to work in a week…'he thought.'but I'm sure Hilde'll let me off for a little while longer…' he thought as he imagined all the list of items that had to be picked up waiting on her desk.They had formed a type of business together after the war, but they still seemed to drift apart… 'but I'll be a better friend to her now'

'Cause if the face inside can't see the light I know

I'll have to walk alone

And if I walk alone to the other side I know

I might not make it home

He thrust his hands in his pockets and continued to walk down the street looking up only when he heard a worker of a grocery store shout at people to stop that thief as he pointed his fingers toward a small boy running in the other direction.Duo gave a sigh as he watched other people just ignore the man and continue on their way.

Duo turned and ran after the boy, who was running as fast as his little legs could carry him, but it was no use.Duo caught up with him a block later and forced him to stop."Look mister, I only took an apple, please don't take me back there!" the little boy cried.

"Whoa there little guy, did you just take an apple?" Duo asked as he looked at the little boy who's tears were streaming down his face.

The little boy nodded his head and showed Duo the apple he stole, "I wouldn't have taken it, honest, I…I was just hungry…"

Duo took a step back and took a look at the little boy.His brown hair was a mess and he had dirt all over him except for where the tears had flowed down his cheeks.He had the brownest eyes he had ever seen and he had light freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks.The clothes he was wearing was tattered and worn, all this made Duo wonder where his parents were.

"So kid, whats your name?" He asked bending down to the child's height.

"Mikey…well…that was what my mom use to call me…." He said as he looked towards the ground.

"Well Mikey, I'm Duo.Say what happened to your mom?" Duo asked 

"she…she went to heaven"Mikey said as he looked at Duo 

"And your dad, where's he?"Duo asked already knowing the answer

"Dad…he died a long time ago…I live on my own" Mikey said proudly putting on a brave face.

Duo chuckled, "Mikey, believe it or not, you remind me of myself when I was young…say how old are you?"

Mikey blinked "seven…"

"hmmm…young…a little too young to be on your own…say Mikey, would you like to come live with me for a while?" Duo asked.

"I don't like give aways!" Mikey shouted

"No you'll eventually pay me back kiddo"Duo said 

"But I don't have no money…" Mikey said looking toward the ground

"No, it won't be with money, you'll pay me back by taking advantage of the chances that your given in life, unlike what I did…" Duo trailed off getting a far away look in his eyes.

"Duo… I'm cold and hungry…"Mikey said breaking Duo out of his trance.

"Huh…oh sorry come on" He said as they began to walk down the street towards Duo's apartment. 

Again I stand against the Faceless Man

Halfway towards Duo's apartment Mikey took Duo's hand, "Duo… if your gonna be taking care of me…does this mean that you'll be my new dad?"He asked letting his brown eyes light up as he said that.

Duo looked surprised, 'Me…a dad…Duo smiled "Yeah, I guess that does sorta make me your dad huh?So how does Mikey Maxwell sound to you?"

Mikey laughed " Mikey Maxwell! I'm Mikey Maxwell, and this is my dad!" he sang as he swung his arms back and forth forcing Duo's to do the same.

Duo looked at his newly adopted son and smiled, 'he will be what I couldn't be… he will live a better life…'

A week later….

Duo and Mikey had just returned from going to the circus to watch the animals and the clowns, Trowa, of course had allowed Mikey backstage afterwards and let him pet the different animals.After a little bit of talking with Trowa and Catherine Duo decided to take Mikey out to eat.Sure there were places there at the circus to eat, but it was way too crowded for even Duo.So he took Mikey to a fast food restaurant a couple of blocks away from his apartment.After watching Mikey gobble down every last bit of food he went with him to wash their hands in the bathroom.

"There ya go Mikey, now why don't you go dry your hands" Duo said as he began to scrub his own.He reached up for the soap but couldn't find it just by feel so he lifted his head up and looked straight into the mirror.

Duo stood there for a while, taking a look at the person who he had transformed into in the past few days. 'having a son really does change things, and now I'm doing things right'he thought and smiled at his reflection.He liked who he had become, his friends had helped him change into a better person. 'Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, Solo, Relena, Heero...and Hilde...thank you'

"Dad, c'mon lets go!We're gonna miss the movie!and you promised we could see the movie too!"Mikey whined, once again interrupting Duo's thoughts."Okay okay coming" he said as he rushed out the door picking Mikey up and carrying him on his shoulders.

Next time I see this face

I'll say I choose to live for always 

So won't you come inside

And never go away

hghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghghgh

well…. The song that you see is called Faceless Man, by Creed off of their album Human Clay…. If you've never heard it I suggest you do.Its Really good, of course that's just my opinion there…. But don't listen to the song as your reading this cuz it won't exactly help the mood…its rock.Anyway I was asked to do Duo, although at first I was hesitant, so I asked Lady Liewe's e-group and was encouraged to do this. 

Silver Wing….I know you said that it would be better if I didn't continue, so I did leave Heero and Relena out of this as much as possible and sort of branched off into another persons (in this case Duo's) life.

I also wrote this like I did to let people know that things do affect people, in one way or another, and its up to them to either use it to their advantage, or use it against themselves.okay okay I know kinda lame but thats how I feel.AnywayI hope you enjoyed this story,I think it'll be the last of this series...I know it only has two parts but...oh well. 

Ohh.. before I forget I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my last story!and I won't be posting the next part of my hearts loneliness series until I get settled down in Az... I have my reasons...mainly writers block, but that will be in mid August, early to mid august...I guess your wondering why I'm back…well my mom let me back on…so I guess I'm not in trouble anymore ^_^ and I really don't need to dodge anymore things that she throws in my direction.(can we see pixie giving a little peace sign in the backround ^_^)and she even bought me a new CD player ^_^ tee hee... OHOHOH and we went out today and went looking for my computer hehehe...I'll finally have one of my own!YAY!!!!

Well please Review...I like reviews...reviews are good really good!and so is ice cream and cotton candy and twizzlers,( you can hit your annoying friends over the head with them ^_^)and ......uhhhhh okay thats it.... hehe..

DISCLAIMER:

I make no profit off of this, I do NOT won either the song or Gundam Wing. 


End file.
